swisscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Nederlands
Swisscraft kent niet veel regels, respecteer degene die we hebben alsjeblieft. Als je je niet aan de regels houdt, zal je worden bestraft met de gevangenis, een tijdelijke ban of een permanente ban. ---- Note: '''Translations may differ from the original version of the general rules. Please keep in mind that staff members decisions are based on the original English version. ' '''1. '''Niet Griefen. Verniel/verander geen gebouwen die jij niet bezit op, wat voor manier dan ook. a) Niet inbreken of een bug gebruiken om een gebouw binnen te komen. dus niet iemand zijn stad binnen komen door te nerdpolen, blokken te breken, redstone torches op een muur plaatsen om een deur te openen of iets dergelijks. Ook niet "pseudo" griefing, een gebouw repareren nadat je er binnen bent gebroken bijvoorbeeld. b) Niet raiden, looten of spullen van armorstands halen! Dit houdt in items van armorstands/itemframes af halen of deze griefen! c) Dit betekent ook, niet om een creatie bouwen dat niet van jou is. '''2. '''Niet dupilceren, hacken of exploiten in wat voor manier dan ook! Dit houdt ook client hacks in zoals x-ray, speedhack en vliegen. '''3. '''PVP'en (mensen vermoorden) is toegestaan. als je niet wilt vechten, blijf dan in de niet-PvP gebieden a) Niet spawncampen. Dit betekent niet vaak achter elkaar dezelfde speler vermoorden die in de buurt van je spawnt (en sowieso geen spullen heeft). Dit houdt onder andere in: De spawnarea campen, iemand zijn town campen of iemand zijn home campen. b) Geen nieuwelingen vermoorden: dus geen spelers vermoorden die net zijn begonnen. Bijvoorbeeld guests (gasten). we willen graag mensen op de server houden en niet meteen wegjagen zodra ze de spawn verlaten. vecht maar vecht eerlijk, geef nieuwelingen de kans om op te starten. c) Geen zone (gebied) misbruiken. Dat betekent niet in een non-pvp gebied staan en pijlen schieten op iemand die daarbuiten staat. Ook campen op de rand van een non-pvp zone is riskant, maar we zien dat door het oog, omdat je vijanden je ook naar buiten kunnen lokken door dieper het pvp-gebied in te gaan. We vinden dat nogsteeds niet leuk en je kan er een gevangenisstraf van krijgen als we dat terecht vinden. d) Niet teleporteren of uitloggen als je aan het vechten bent. Dit houdt alle soorten van teleporteren in (het gebruik maken van /ptp of call) en uitloggen. '''4. '''Het looten van iemands kisten is toegestaan als LWC (de lock plugin) werkt. Looten is strikt verboden als LWC niet werkt voor wat voor reden dan ook. '''5. '''Wees geen eikel. Wees volwassen en beleeft. Ragen op andere spelers zal je in de nesten werken. (Space) '''6. '''Bouw niet in de buurt van de spawn. we zullen gebouwen zonder waarschuwing of discussie verwijderen die te dicht bij de spawn gebouwd zijn. '''7. '''Vermoord niet iemand zijn wolf, kat of huisdier tenzij je in gevecht bent met de eigenaar, je mag ongetemde dieren wel vermoorden als je daar blij van wordt... '''8. '''Gebruik geen /ptp of /call om iemand te vermoorden, alle moorden via teleportatie zijn tegen de regels. '''9. '''Houd het landschap mooi! Herplant bomen, plant gras en hak bomen helemaal om. Niemand vindt het mooi om vliegende boomtoppen te zien. '''10. '''Maak geen grote dier- of villagerfarms! Deze zullen jou en de andere spelers laggen. we zullen de mobs in deze farms vermoorden zonder waarschuwing! '''11. '''Maak geen mob grinders/farms/autokilling machines etcetera! De Mobs moeten de mogelijkheid hebben om jou te raken en mogen GÉÉN damage krijgen zonder dat jij iets doet, zoals ze laten vallen van een hoogte, door ze door lava te laten gaan of een één hoog gat te maken waar de mobs je niet door kunnen raken. '''12.' Chorus fruit mag niet gebruikt worden om iemands huis binnen te komen. ' ' 13. Probeer de grenzen niet op te zoeken. We gaan niet iedere mogelijke manier om de regels te breken beschrijven in de algemene regels. We weten dat je hersenen hebt, dus gebruik ze. Als je het gevoel hebt dat je wellicht de regels breekt (of bijna breekt), of het gewoon niet zeker weet, vraag dan een staff member om hulp. 'Staff-members kunnen verschillend reageren op soortgelijke situaties. ' Maar het zijn ook mensen! Niet iedere Swisscraft Staff zal hetzelfde reageren.